Various different forms of buildings are now being constructed through the utilization of bar joists due to the fact that bar joists enable the use of considerably greater unsupported span lengths at a relatively low cost. However, numerous different structures such as ducts, pipes and suspended ceiling T-bars must be suspended from bar joists when they are used. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which pipes, T-bars, ducts as well as other structures may be conveniently suspended from bar joists.
Various different forms of suspension clips designed for use in suspending different structures from ceiling joists heretofore have been provided. Examples of these suspension clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,769,015, 3,266,202, 3,390,856, 3,558,091, 3,608,857 and 3,784,144.
However, these previously known forms of clips are not specifically designed for substantially failure-proof suspension from bar joists.